Good Day
by Dream-E.ev
Summary: Élise, une jeune femme de vingt ans, arrive en Corée du Sud auprès de sa correspondante et amie Ra Heum. Élise finit par rencontrer un certain G-Dragon. Alors qu'elle tente de se faire une place dans son nouveau pays, celle-ci se retrouve embarquée dans l'enlèvement du jeune homme...
1. Hello Korea

**Bonsoiiir !**

 **Me voici ici avec la première fan fiction sur le domaine de la Kpop que je poste. J'en ai déjà écrit une longue, qui semble avoir plu à la lectrice qui me l'avait "commandée", et j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour reprendre l'écriture avec une OC et un G-Dragon, comme je les aime. L'écriture principale est en français, mais la plupart des dialogues sont en anglais, avec un peu de coréen. Je n'ai pas mis de traduction actuellement, mais aimeriez vous que je traduise les phrases en français à côté ? (Suite à la demande de Castumi-cat, la traduction sera écrite à côté entre parenthèses)**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je n'en ai pas, je suis désolée, mis cela se fera comme pour Dream of Shadows, sans horaires précis.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir !^^**

* * *

Mon amie est en ébullition, après plus de quatre heures de file, elle va enfin voir son oppa. J'ai eu la brillante idée d'arriver en retard, soit de rater un concert et de rester plantée entre des filles rougissantes. Ra Heum était là pour un certain "G-Dragon", une starlette pailletée, qui a le mérite d'avoir un nom de scène stylé. Je soupire, fusille une fille du regard, l'avertit d'une quelconque représailles si elle me bouscule à nouveau.

\- _She's the last one (c'est la dernière) !_ S'exclame mon amie, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _Yeah I've seen. Don't forget to buy some chicken when we'll get out. And please, don't let these stupid girls take over us. (J'ai vu. N'oublie pas de m'acheter du poulet quand nous sortirons. Et s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas ces idiotes nous dépasser)_

Elle me fixe, incrédule, tourne la tête vers les filles en question, se sert de moi comme d'un bouclier. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, la fausse blonde devant nous quitte le type, surexcitée.

Le jeune homme nous lance un sourire, prononce quelques mots en coréen.

\- _What has he said ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?)_

\- _I was asking your names and your feelings._ (Je vous demandais vos noms et votre état) Répond le chanteur.

\- _Oh... I'm Elise and I'm such bored. I'll let you talk with Ra Heum, I can't even remember your name. (Oh... Je m'appelle Élise et je suis assez ennuyée. Je vous laisse parler avec Ra Heum, je ne peux même pas me rappeler votre nom)_

Mon amie me fait les gros yeux, me donne un coup de coude. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais fan alors que c'est faux. Je suis bien heureuse d'être ici, nous pourrons enfin aller manger après. Le voyage m'a épuisée. Je regarde autour de moi, voit l'ensemble de la table avec plus de clarté. Une jeune fille à ma gauche rigole, une main devant sa bouche, tandis que le type derrière la table signe un papier. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprête à avertir mon amie que mon stade d'attente est arrivé à son terme, suis coupée par sa sonnerie de téléphone, elle s'excuse plusieurs fois, jette rapidement un coup d'œil, décroche immédiatement.

\- She's never done that before. It must be an important call. She's looking for works these times. May I ask you a question? (Elle n'a jamais fait ça auparavant. Ce doit être un appel important. Elle recherche du travail ces temps-ci. Puis je vous poser une question ?)

\- Of course. (Bien entendu)

\- Why are you all taking their hands ? I found it so strange... (Pourquoi prenez vous tous leurs mains ? Je trouve ça tellement bizarre...)

\- I don't know, girls liked that. Wanna try ? (Je ne sais pas, les filles aiment ça. Tu veux essayer ?)

\- I'm not sure... (je ne suis pas certaine...)

\- Come on ! (Allez !)

Mon interlocuteur se penche un peu pour prendre ma main, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Je ne peux que constater l'immensité de ses mains comparées aux miennes. Il a les mains douces et chaudes. Après avoir tenu autant de mains en sueur, cela me semble tout à fait logique.

\- _How is it ? (Comment est-ce ?)_

\- _How is it supposed to be ? (Comment est-ce sensé être ?)_

\- _Nice ? You know, heart beating, fabulous, things like that ? (Agréable ? Tu sais, le coeur qui bat, fabuleux, des choses comme ça ?)_

\- _Oh my god yes ! I'm falling in love right now ! I've never felt that before ! Seriously, it's just... I'm touching an hand who's itself touched other hands, sweat and microbes. It's a bit disgusting. If there's a next time, I'll bring some disinfectant product. It will be more useful than food or a teddy bear. (Oh mon dieu oui ! Je tombe amoureuse en ce moment ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant ! Sérieusement, c'est... je touche une main qui a été elle-même touchée par d'autres mains, de la sueur et des microbes. C'est un peu dégoûtant. Si il y a une prochaine fois, j'apporterai du désinfectant. Ce sera plus utile que de la nourriture ou des ours en peluche)_

\- _I think it would be better. So... Where are you from ? USA ? Canada ? (Je pense que ce serait mieux. Alors... d'où viens-tu ? USA ? Canada ?)_

\- _I'm from France. (Je viens de France)_

\- _Really ?_ (Vraiment ?) Tu parles français? Je sais dire un ou deux mots.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, épatée devant ses connaissances linguistiques. Son accent est vraiment adorable.

\- _Waw you're a good speaker!_ (Waw tu parles bien !) Bravo.

\- Merci.

\- _I think we should let you now. It was nice. What's your band name ? I'm so sorry I don't know you at all ! (Je pense que nous allons te laisser maintenant. C'était sympa. Quel est le nom de ton groupe ? Je suis désolée, je ne vous connais pas du tout)_

\- _Bigbang._

\- _I'll listen to your music when I'll have time. See yah! (J'écouterai votre musique quand j'aurai le temps. À plus !)_

\- _Bye, Élise._

Je souris, prends l'autographe de Ra Heum, l'entraîne vers la sortie. Bien qu'elle ait fini son appel, elle est toujours en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle le coupe brusquement, relève la tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- _Isn't he nice ? You seem to like him. (N'est-it pas génial ? Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer)_

\- _Maybe. It's just... Somebody I don't know whom I've talked a moment. (Peut être. C'est juste quelqu'un que je en connais pas et avec qui je viens de discuter un moment)_

\- _Why are you so cold ? He's wonderful! One of the most beautiful, smart, cool and... everything of the world ! I wish I could marry him. (Pourquoi es-tu si froide ? Il est incroyable ! L'un des plus beaux, intelligents, cool et tout du monde ! Je rêve de l'épouser)_

\- _Seriously? Marry him ? Aren't you too young for that ? (Sérieusement ? L'épouser ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?)_

\- _I'm 24. Of course I'm not ! (J'ai 24 ans ! Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas !)_

\- _Ok ok._ Ai-je rigolé.

Ra Heum lève les yeux au ciel, me prend les mains, gênée.

\- _Élise... I have to go. I'm really sorry it's important. I'll tell you all later, I promise. (Élise... Il faut que je parte. Je suis vraiment désolée c'est important. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, je te le promets)_

\- _Oh... Never mind. Bye. (Oh... pas de problème. Bye.)_

\- _Bye !_

J'imagine que c'est pour son travail. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour que je puisse espérer manger dans les environs. Je vais juste rentrer. Il faut que j'essaye de repérer l'endroit où je suis. Seoul est vraiment immense, et bien que je vienne de la ville, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. J'ai étudié deux ans à Paris, et cela me semblait déjà trop gros, Séoul est... bien pire. L'avantage de Paris, c'est que je connais la langue, ici, je ne connais qu'un seul mot, c'est "bonjour". Je ne vais clairement pas aller loin. Je soupire, marche dans la direction par laquelle je suis arrivée. J'attrape un bus de justesse, m'installe au fond. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'appuie mon coude contre la vitre, observe les gens qui pullulent dans les rues comme des fourmis chargées de travail. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, savoure comme à la première fois Diamonds de Rihanna.

Douée, je suis très douée. J'ai réussi à m'endormir dans un bus coréen. Je crois que si cette gamine n'était pas venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, je serais restée jusqu'au terminus ! Mon problème est à présent que je suis totalement perdue. Les quelques personnes à qui j'ai essayé de parler ont secoué la tête, celles-ci ne parlant pas anglais du tout. Bien heureusement, un policier vient de m'amener dans une espèce de bâtiment, sûrement des bureaux, où l'on pourrait me répondre. Les coréens peuvent être très racistes, mais tout aussi adorables et _helpful_. Me revoilà à oublier des mots français, à croire que je n'y suis pas née ! L'officier m'abandonne littéralement à l'accueil, file à toute vitesse après avoir entendu quelques mots mâchés dans son talkie-walkie. La dame en face de moi me fait un grand sourire, attends que je parle.

\- _Hum... Excuse me... I'm- (Excusez-moi... je suis-)_

 _\- You..._ **기다려주십시오.**

\- _Wait what ? I just... (Attendez quoi ? Je veux juste...)_

Je veux juste demander la direction de mon hôtel. Pourquoi diable cet homme m'a amené ici, alors que ces gens ne savent pas non plus parler anglais ? La dame en face de moi raccroche le téléphone, me souris à nouveau, écarquille les yeux, sors brusquement de son bureau, se plante à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Je soupire, check mon téléphone, remarque l'absence évidente de message de Ra Heum.

\- _Excuse me, I just wanna go to my hostel. Can you- (Excusez-moi, je veux juste aller an mon hôtel. Pouvez-vous-)_

La femme incline la tête plusieurs fois, murmure des mots que je ne comprends, encore, pas. Je remarque alors la présence d'un groupe d'hommes, aux lunettes de soleil et aux masques de chirurgiens noirs, populaire comme accessoire de mode et pour se préserver de la pollution. Je soupire, empoigne mon sac, la colère ne manquant de me dévorer que d'un doigt, compose le numéro de Ra Heum, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

\- _Ra Heum ! I'm gonna kill you if you don't answer one more time ! I'm totally lost, I'm hungry and tired. I can't speak a Korean word and people don't understand English! I'm... somewhere. There's people who look like some serial killers and others who acclaim them like kings. (Ra Heum ! Je vais te tuer si tu ne réponds pas encore une fois ! Je suis complètement perdue, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée. Je ne peux pas parler un mot de coréen et les gens ne comprennent pas l'anglais ! Je suis... quelque part. Il y a des gens qui ressemblent an des tueurs en série et d'autres qui les acclament comme des rois)_

\- _Élise ! So sorry I'm too busy, ask someone else ! Bye_. (Élise ! Trop désolée je suis hyper occupée, demande la quelqu'un d'autre ! Salut)

Je vais la tuer. Je gonfle les joues, souffle l'air, ferme les paupières. Les gens semblent être partis, et la réceptionniste me touche le bras afin de capter mon attention. Elle me tire avec elle vers un ascenseur, m'amène au troisième étage, me laisse dans un couloir avec quelques chaises. Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans ce bâtiment. J'entends des talons claquer sur le sol parfaitement lavé, saute sur mes pieds, prête à assaillir le premier venu. C'est une jeune femme, assez bien vêtue, typée européenne, grande et assez mince pour être mannequin.

\- _Excuse me... (Excusez-moi...)_

\- _Are you the other girl for the MV ? I tough I was the only one. (Tu es l'autre fille pour le MV ? Je pensais que j'étais la seule)_

\- _Oh no I'm not ! I'm just lost. I'd to go to my hostel but people just send me here. (Oh non ! Je suis simplement perdue. Je voudrait rentrer à mon hôtel mais des gens mon envoyée ici)_

\- _I can't help you, I'm sorry. But go, they will not help you here. (Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolée. Mais va-t'en, ils ne t'aideront pas ici)_

\- _Why- (Pourquoi-)_

\- _Come on ! (Allez !)_

\- _You bitch. Who do you think you are to talk me like that ? I'm not a piece of shit or something like that. You're so ugly, I suppose you will play the bad girl everybody hates. And please next time don't dye your hair like that this is so dowdy. That's not your fault, I understand it's hard to live with your face. (Salope. Qui penses-tu être pour me parler de cette façon ? Je ne suis pas la dernière des merdes ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es si moche, j'imagine que tu joueras la méchante fille que tout le monde déteste. Et je t'en prie, la prochaine fois ne tiens pas tes cheveux comme ça c'est tellement ringard. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je comprends que ce soit difficile de vivre avec ton visage)_

Je me retourne, soulagée de la colère que j'ai accumulée. Cette fille ne méritait peut-être pas autant de violence, mais je crois que ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'être remise à sa place. Je croise un mur totalement totalement noir et plutôt moelleux, me rends compte que j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un. Je fais quelques pas en arrière m'excuse plusieurs fois, pose un visage sur le corps, reste bouche bée.

\- _You ? (Toi ?)_

\- _I could say the same. This is surprising. I wasn't sure it was you I've seen in the hall but now I know. (Je pourrais dire la même chose. C'est surprenant. Je n'étais pas certain que c'était toi que j'avais vu dans le hall mais maintenant je le sais)_

\- _The killers ! (Les tueurs !)_

\- _Yeah I've listened to this part too. (Ouais, j'ai aussi entendu cette partie)_

\- _Oh..._ Bordel mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? _Listen, I'm really sorry for the disturbance. I'll just go now. (Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour le dérangement. Je vais m'en aller maintenant)_

\- _Wait. (Attends)_

Le jeune homme fait un demi sourire, amusé, semble s'interroger quelques instants, fini par se décider, m'entraîne vers une autre pièce de l'étage, m'y indique de l'attendre.

\- _Are you sure I can stay here ? It's so... luxurious. (Tu es sûr que je peux rester ici ? C'est si... luxueux.)_

\- _Don't worry about that. I'll come back in a few minutes ok ? I'll take you home. (Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ?)_

\- _Thank you._

\- De rien.

Je l'ai remercié du fond du coeur, je suis trop épuisée pour reprendre plusieurs transports en commun et pour me battre avec des personnes qui ne parlent ni français, ni anglais. J'attends qu'il ai quitté la pièce, me love dans le sofa moelleux. Je soupire de bonheur, m'appuie contre un coussin, me laisse bercer par Morphée.

\- **실례합니다 ?**

\- Quoi ?

L'employé, ennuyé, me montre son poignet du doigt, comme pour me dire qu'il est l'heure. Je me lève, encore engourdie, le suis à la sortie du bâtiment. Il ferme les portes juste derrière moi, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours.

Le type, il m'a dit de l'attendre. Il est presque vingt-et-une heures. Il s'est bien foutu de moi. En même temps, je suis complètement abrutie, il est super célèbre ici. Il se fiche bien de m'aider, ou de moi en général.

Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Trouver de quoi me nourrir, pour commencer. Les restaurants restent ouverts tard, donc je crois que je devrais facilement trouver. Il y en a un juste en face, autant dire que c'est ma chance de la journée. Assez de mauvaise humeurs, c'est le soir, le début d'une nouvelle vie, et je vais manger !

Sur cette pensée pleine d'entrain, je traverse prudemment la rue, entre dans le restaurant. Je souris, cherche une table libre, m'arrête subitement, manque de peu de faire tomber l'assiette d'un serveur.

Il est là. Elle est là. Ils sont tous les deux là. Cette sale mannequin de tantôt verse un verre de ce qui semble être de l'alcool, à l'autre starlette qui s'est foutu de ma poire.

Positive, Élise, reste positive.

Je hoche la tête, m'apprête à aller déguster un excellent plat, quand je vois cette femme verser, plus ou moins discrètement, de la poudre dans le verre du chanteur.

Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il n'a qu'à être attentif... Mais elle en profite en plus ! Ah non ! Pas la langue ! Mais elle n'a aucun respect ! Il a l'air sympa en plus...

C'est bon tout le monde sait que je l'aurais aidé même si c'était mon pire ennemi.

Je me plante devant la table, leur offre un grand sourire hypocrite, leur montre mon téléphone, le numéro de la police composé.

\- _What did you expect? I understand it's not easy to fuck someone with your face, but seriously? You need to make him drunk and to put some drug in his glass ? (Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile de baiser avec ta tête, mais sérieusement ? Tu as besoin de le rendre saoul et de mettre de la drogue dans son verre ?)_

\- _Shut up ! (Tais-toi !)_

\- _Élise ? Élise that's you ! I said I'd come ! Why are you here ? (Élise ? Élise, c'est toi ! J'avais dit que je viendrais ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?)_

\- _It's 9. And you're drunk. (Il est 9 heures. Et tu es bourré)_

\- _She's lying, Ji Yong! She just want you cause you famous and rich ! (Elle mens, Ji Yong ! Elle te veux rien que parce que tu es célèbre et riche !)_

\- _Why are you two so serious ! Élise come here ! (Pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieuses toutes les deux ! Élise, viens ici !)_

Je grimace, tente de rester calme. Le chanteur m'attrape le bras, me tire vers la banquette, me fais tomber à la renverse sur lui. Je le gifle, m'enfuis, rouge de colère. Je m'énerve, et ensuite j'en pleure. Je suis comme ça. J'aurais dû rester calme et l'écarter de cette fille. J'ai encore voulu aider les gens, j'ai encore fait confiance et j'ai encore été blessée. Mes pas m'ont mené dans un parc. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je voudrais juste rentrer, me rouler en boule dans mon lit. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'agence demain matin en plus ! Je n'y serai jamais !

Je m'assieds sur un banc, me recroqueville contre l'accoudoir, tente de ravaler mes larmes. Ra Heum ne m'a même pas appelée.

\- _Élise. I'm sorry. I am..._ Je suis désolé.

\- Why are you here ? Please let me alone. Go away! You should sleep. (Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je t'en prie, laisse moi seul. Va t'en ! Tu devrais dormir)

\- I'm sorry. If you need anything, just call me. (Excuse-moi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi)

Il pose un morceau de papier à côté de moi, se retourne, une clé de voiture en main. Il plaisante ? Il ne va quand même pas conduire ?

\- _You fool ! Don't even try to drive ! (Abruti ! N'essaye même pas de conduire !)_

\- _What ? (Quoi ?)_

\- _I don't want to see you dead in the News tomorrow. I'll bring you home. (Je ne veux pas te voir mort dans les journaux demain. Je te ramène chez toi)_

\- _Don't you hate me ? (Tu ne me détestes pas ?)_

\- _It's not your fault. It's mine. So no. I really think you're nice.(Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Donc non. Je pense vraiment que tu es gentil)_

Le jeune homme me fixe comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus improbable de ma vie. C'est sûrement l'alcool.

J'attrape ses clés, me mords la lèvre en le devançant de quelques pas, essayant de cacher mon sourire amusé. Je me sens comme une enfant qui découvre un monde fantastique, dans cette métropolitaine au ciel sombre, éclairé par les enseignes et les panneaux publicitaires. Je ralentis malgré moi, observe les alentours, émerveillée par Séoul.

\- **당신은 예뻐요.**

\- _Mmmh ? What did you just saying? (Mmmh ? Que viens-tu de dire ?)_

\- _Nothing. My car is here. (Rien. Ma voiture est ici)_

Je monte à l'intérieur, observe le jeune homme tenter de mettre sa ceinture. Il semblerait que ce soir plus grave que je ne le pensais.

\- _Give me that. (Donne moi ça)_

Il se laisse faire, pointe le GPS du doigt.

\- _You should find my adress there_. (Tu devrais trouver mon adresse ici)

J'acquiesce, la récite à voix haute, espère que mon accent n'est pas trop atroce.

Il murmure un petit oui dans sa langue natale, se laisse aller contre la vitre.

Je le laisse s'endormir, me concentre sur la route. J'arrive dans un quartier plutôt calme, où sont dressées quelques maisons assez imposantes. Je me gare devant l'une d'entre elle, constate que cet idiot m'a laissée sans le mot de passe de la sécurité, et que je ne peux même pas remettre l'auto dans son garage. Je secoue son épaule de mouvements maladroits, sans succès. Je m'y remets, avec plus de force. Bravo ma vieille, il dort à poings fermés. Je soupire, attrape son téléphone, qui vient miraculeusement de s'allumer. Je ne comprends rien à ce que la personne lui a envoyé comme message, mais j'espère que celle-ci connaîtra son mot de passe. Je trouve sans grande peine le mot de passe du chanteur, grâce à une technique qu'un camarade de classe m'a appris il y a quelques années, appelle ce numéro.

\- **여보세요?**

 **\- 여보세요?** _Do you speak English ? (Tu parles anglais ?)_

\- _A bit. Who are you ? A fan ? Why have you got his phone ? (Un peu. Qui es-tu ? Un fan ? Pourquoi as-tu son téléphone ?)_

\- _Oh No ! I'm... It doesn't matters. He's drunk. I've decided to bring him home with his car and here we are but I can't enter. Can you help me ? Do you know the enter code ? (Oh non ! Je suis... Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il est saoul. J'ai décidé de le ramener chez lui avec sa voiture et nous y sommes mais je ne peux pas entrer. Peux-tu m'aider ? Tu connais le code pour rentrer ?)_

\- _I do. But why don't you ask Ji Yong ? (Oui, mais Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ji Yong ?_

\- _This idiot's sleeping. I try to wake him up but... Oh wait. The sleeping beauty just wake up. I'm sorry if I've bothered you. Bye. (Cet idiot est en train de dormir. J'essaye de le réveiller mais... Oh attend. La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller. Je suis désolée si je t'ai dérangé. Salut.)_

Je raccroche, me précipite vers le chanteur, qui baille de manière très peu glamour.

\- _What's the code ? For the security? (Quel est le code ? Pour la sécurité ?)_

\- _6538._

\- _Ok great. Can you walk alone ? Wait a minute please. (Merveilleux. Tu sais marcher seul ? Une minute, s'il te plaît)_

Je rentre la voiture dans l'allée, me précipite pour réceptionner le jeune homme, blafard. Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. J'attrape son bras, essaye de le tenir droit, le temps que nous soyons devant la porte. Il lève lentement son bras vers la poche de sa veste, un air souffrant sur le visage. J'arrête sa main avec la mienne, fouille dans sa poche pour lui, trouve la fameuse clé. La porte ouverte, je tâte un interrupteur, reste choquée devant le décors qui s'offre à moi. Cette maison est une œuvre d'art. Je me ressaisis, entraîne le chanteur dans son salon, l'aide à s'asseoir sur la canapé.

\- _Where's your bedroom ? Make one more effort please ! You can walk alone ? I'm going to make you some coffee and something to eat. (Où se trouve ta chambre ? Fais encore un effort s'il te plaît ! Tu peux marcher tout seul ? Je vais aller te faire du café et quelque chose à manger)_

Un sourire se dessine vaguement sur son visage, il se redresse à l'aide de l'accoudoir, se traine en direction d'un porte au style baroque, la pousse, hoche la tête avant d'entrer, pour me dire que tout va bien. Je suis rassurée. Je dois dire que cette fille l'a mis dans un sale état ! Elle l'avait peut être déjà drogué avant que je n'arrive... Demain matin, quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits, je vais tellement le frapper qu'il ne pourra pas sortir avant une semaine ! Je me dirige vers la cuisine, me demandant si je peux vraiment y cuisiner à ma guise. Je trouve, non sans joie, une célèbre machine Nespresso, rangée à côté d'une boîte transparente où sont parfaitement rangées les capsules de café. Je recherche un capsule noire, optant pour quelque chose de fort, un Ristretto. J'ouvre quelques portes, à la recherche du frigo.

Bon... je crois que je vais abandonner. J'attrape la tasse fumante, me dirige vers la porte, frappe trois petits coups. Cet acte est un véritable exploit, car s'il y a bien une chose que j'oublie toujours de faire, c'est toquer aux portes. J'entre à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas de réponse. Je pose la tasse sur un meuble, cherche le jeune homme. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce annexe, tombe nez à nez avec l'immense, fabuleux, dressing du chanteur. Je fais un immense sourire, mi-choqué mi-émerveillé, parcours le tout du regard.

Je sursaute, fais un pas en arrière, me retourne, cherche le propriétaire du souffle qui vient de caresser ma nuque. Le chanteur me regarde, les yeux mi-clos, un simple short comme vêtement. Il se rapproche de moi, enlace mon corps, pose sa tête sur la mienne.

C'est mal, de lui rendre son câlin ? Cela pourrait-il être mal interprété ? J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ce genre de chose ! Mais il semble si mal en ce moment !

Je passe mes bras dans son dos, le serre de toutes mes forces.

\- _Thank you._ Murmure-t-il sur mon cuir chevelu.

Il est brûlant. Mon coeur commence à battre un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je l'apprécie. Il m'a laissé en plan pour une fille insupportable, il m'a fait être mise à la porte comme une sans-abri, me ridiculiser dans un restaurant chic, et m'a forcé à le ramener chez lui, complètement saoul, mais malgré tout, je l'aime bien. J'aime être proche de lui. J'aime être dans ses bras. Il est brûlant.

Cela me revient comme une gifle à la figure, il a de la fièvre.

\- _You have a fev- (Tu as de la fièv-)_

\- _I know. (Je sais)_

Je m'écarte un peu, cogne ma tête contre le mur, pose une main sur le front du chanteur, la retire aussitôt. Il respire trop rapidement, et de trop grosses bouffées.

Je le regarde, suppliante, le pousse délicatement vers son lit. Il cède après quelques secondes, s'allonge dans les draps, le visage tourné vers moi.

Je déglutis, me relève.

\- _Stay. Please. (Reste. S'il te plaît)_

\- _I stay. I'm just going to turn the lights off. If you need me, I'll be on the living room. Alright? (Je reste. Je vais juste éteindre la lumière. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans le salon)_

\- _Stay with me, here. (Reste avec moi, ici)_

Cela peut bien être mal, je m'en fiche.

\- D'accord.

Je m'exécute, pose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, m'assieds à même le sol, pose le menton sur le matelas.

\- _Do I really have to explain to you everything? (Est-ce que je dois vraiment tout expliquer ?)_

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à lui demander ce dont il veut parler, me retrouve couchée sur le lit, contre le jeune homme. Il rabat sa couverture sur mes épaules, caresse doucement ma tête.

\- _You- (Tu-)_

\- _Shhh. I have to sleep, you remember? (Shhh. Je dois dormir, tu te souviens ?)_

Je me déteste parfois. Je ferme les yeux, espérant moi aussi trouver le sommeil.

\- _I'm Ji Yong. (Je m'appelle Ji Yong)_

\- Ji Yong... Bonne nuit, Ji Yong.

\- **안녕히** Élise.


	2. The Flower Café

**Bonsoir ! J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration aujourd'hui, et j'ai terminé le chapitre. Je devrais bientôt partir sur quelque chose de plus sombre dès le prochain chapitre, mais je trouve la relation tellement adorable... Le chapitre est plutôt consécant, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. Cela en fait plus pour vous, j'espère que vous serez contents .**

 **Ps: les traductions des dialogues du chapitre 1 ont étés traduits.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ^^**

* * *

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, baille, pousse un grognement d'aise, lève le regard. Il dort. Il dort ? Je suis dans le lit d'un homme. Ah ouais, je me souviens. Je pose une main sur son front, constate avec soulagement que sa fièvre a disparu. Il grogne un peu, reste profondément endormi. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je ne dois pas le réveiller, d'abord parce qu'il a besoin de repos, et deuxièmement car ce serait gênant. Il est huit heure douze et j'ai rendez vous dans un peu plus d'une heure avec l'agence pour finaliser la vente de mon futur bureau. Étant donné que je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve, je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il m'en voudrait si j'utilise sa salle de bain ? Comme si il avait le droit de m'en vouloir !

Je sors discrètement du lit, tourne à gauche dans la salle de bain, trouve une serviette après quelques recherches dans les armoires, contemple mon affreuse tête dans la glace. Heureusement, j'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac. Une seconde. J'ouvre à nouveau le placard au dessus de ma tête, vérifie que je ne suis pas devenue complètement folle. Il a un sèche-cheveux et un fer à lisser, un fer à lisser. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il fait avec ça ? Trop de questions pour le matin. J'entre dans la douche, emprunte le bain douche du chanteur. Il sent plutôt bon, même s'il sent l'homme. Je m'habille rapidement, sors le papier où il avait noté son numéro de téléphone de ma poche, y inscrit un petit mot, m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'un grondement de mon estomac décide de tout gâcher. Je me retourne une dernière fois, contemple la maison, soupire, pose la main sur la poignée. Je n'ai pas gardé son numéro de téléphone. Est-ce vraiment mieux de partir comme je le fais ? Je sais que j'aimerais le revoir, mais après tout, c'est une célébrité. Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais cela risquerait trop de troubles dans ma vie, comme dans la sienne. Je déglutis, une sensation amère dans la bouche, renforce ma prise sur mon sac à dos.

⁃ _"I won't tell your adress to anyone, trust me. I have to go, don't drink too much next time and pay attention to girls. I hope I'll be able to see you one more day in my life." (Je ne dirai ton adresse à personne, crois moi. Je dois m'en aller, ne bois pas trop la prochaine fois et fais attention aux filles. J'espère que je pourrai te revoir encore un jour dans ma vie)_

Je m'arrête brusquement, laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, me retourne.

⁃ Hello.

Il est mignon au réveil. Je suis presque tentée d'aller mettre encore plus de désordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça.

⁃ _Do you feel better ? (tu te sens mieux ?)_

 _⁃ Yeah thanks. (Oui merci)_

 _⁃ Nice. Listen... I understand you want me to leave your house. I'm a stranger.(D'accord. Écoute... Je comprends que tu veuilles que je parte. Je suis une étrangère)_

 _⁃ Is it really what you want? (C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?)_

 _⁃ I..._

Abruti, bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être juste... rien. Mais j'ai peur que tu me jettes comme la dernière des traînées une fois que tu seras lassé de moi. Je sais que c'est juste le fait que je soit française qui suscite ton attention.

Il se penche vers moi, pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

⁃ Bonjour Élise.

Je laisse échapper un sourire, tente de me rattraper, baisse les yeux au sol.

⁃ Hello Ji Yong.

⁃ _I'm going to have a shower. Can you wait a little more ? I will not forget you this time. (Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux attendre encore un peu ? Je ne t'oublierai pas cette fois)_

 _⁃ I'll kill you with my hands if you only try.(Je te tuerai de mes mains si tu essayes seulement)_

 _⁃ With your tiny hands ? Could you only do something with these ? (Avec ces minuscules mains ? Peux-tu au moins en faire quelque chose ?)_

Pour confirmer ses dires, il prends ma main dans la sienne, les pose face à face. Gênée, j'abaisse le bras, lui dit de se dépêcher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi, soudainement prise d'une nouvelle euphorie. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, me serre un verre d'eau.

La porte s'ouvre, s'accompagne de pas pressés et assurés. Je fixe le nouveau venu, l'interroge du regard. Il soupire, dit quelques mots en coréen.

Il est vachement grand. Enfin, je trouvais déjà Ji Yong grand, mais lui, il l'est encore plus. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais c'est affreusement oppressant d'être à une telle distance de lui, il dégage une aura... Masculine, ça c'est certain, mais plus encore, il est... affreusement sexy.

⁃ _I'm sorry, I don't understand Korean. Who are you and what are you doing here ? (Désolée, je ne comprends pas le coréen. Qui es tu et que fais tu ici ?)_

 _⁃ I don't ask you the same. (Je ne te demande pas la même chose)_

 _⁃ Why ? I could be a thief. (Pourquoi ? Je pourrais être une voleuse)_

 _⁃ You're not the only one who spend a night with him. (Tu n'es pas la seule à passer la nuit avec lui)_

 _⁃ Oh my god no ! We haven't... No ! So, who are you ? A neighbour? A friend ? You don't seem to be his brother. (Oh mon dieu non ! Nous n'avons pas... non ! Alors, qui es tu ? Un voisin ? Un ami ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être son frère)_

 _⁃ Do you really don't know who I am ? (Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?)_

 _⁃ Are you saying that you're a celebrity too ? Oh wait... Aren't you the boy I called yesterday? Do you remember me ? (Es tu en train de dire que tu es une célébrité toi aussi ? Oh attends... Tu n'es pas le type que j'ai appelé hier ? Tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _⁃ I really thought you was a fan who stole his phone. (Je pensais vraiment que tu étais une fan qui avait volé son téléphone)_

 _⁃ Oh no. And don't worry, he's ok today. He's in the shower. (Oh non. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il est dans la douche)_

 _⁃ So... You seriously haven't sleep with him ? (Donc... Tu n'as vraiment pas couché avec lui ?)_

 _⁃ No. I was going to the restaurant and I found him with the girl for the MV, you know? She has jus put some drug in his glass. I helped him and took him back home at nearly 10. He has a fever so I decided to stay. That's all. Now you, who are you and what are you doing here ? (Non. J'allais au restaurant et je l'ai trouvé avec la fille du MV, tu sais ? Elle avait mis de la drogue dans son verre. Je l'ai aidé et ramené chez lui à presque 10h. Il avait de la fièvre donc j'ai décidé de rester. C'est tout. Maintenant toi, qui es tu et que fais tu ici ?)_

 _⁃ I'm Seung Hyun, nice to meet you. I'm his friend and colleague. (Je suis Seunghyun, ravie de te rencontrer)_

Je secoue la tête, cherche quelque chose à lui dire. J'avance vers lui, pose mon verre d'eau sur le coin de la table, lui tends la main.

⁃ Nice to meet you Seung Hyun !

Il tend une main hésitante vers moi, serre la mienne avec vigueur. Je lui souris, m'écarte un peu, me prends les pieds dans mon propre sac, tombe à la renverse, essayé de me rattraper précipitamment au jeune homme et à la table. Je fais tomber le verre, tandis que lui-même essaye de me rattraper. Le résultat de mon incroyable don: nous nous écrasons tous les deux sur le sol, tous les trois si je compte ce pauvre verre.

⁃ _I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! Are you alright? I'm so clumsy... (je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis si maladroite...)_

 _⁃ Don't worry about me, it's you ! (Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est toi !)_

 _⁃ I'm fine. But you're cut ! Look at your hand ! Does it hurt ? I'm so sorry ! (Ça va. Mais tu es coupé ! Regarde ta main ! Ça fait mal ? Je suis tellement désolée !)_

 _⁃ That's nothing, really.(ce n'est rien, vraiment)_

 _⁃ I'm so sorry ! Are you sure it's ok ? You don't have any health problems? (je suis si désolée ! Tu es certain que ça va ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes de santé ?)_

 _⁃ It's fine_. (Ça va)

Il esquisse un sourire, m'aide à me relever. Je pars chercher un essuie dans la cuisine, éponge l'eau, tente de ramasser les morceaux de verre avec le balai. Je jette les débris, range tout à sa place, guette l'arrivée de Ji Yong. À peine a-t-il pointé le bout de son nez, mon téléphone sonne. C'est l'agence qui m'appelle. Je ne suis pas en retard, peut-être qu'ils ont un empêchement.

⁃ Allô?

 _⁃ Mrs Duchâteau ?_

 _⁃ Yes ?_

 _⁃ We've sell the building. These people have made a better offer. We are sincerely sorry for our fault. We haven't prevent you of this superior offer. (Nous avons vendu le bâtiment. Ces personnes ont fait une meilleure offre. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour notre erreur. Nous ne vous avons pas tenu au courant de l'offre supérieure)_

 _⁃ Wait ! What ? You can't! You've told me it was mine ! I leave everything beside me for this ! (Attendez ! Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il était an moi ! J'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour ça !)_

 _⁃ Our apologies. (Toutes nos excuses)_

Je raccroche, laisse tomber mon bras, tente de ravaler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. En vérité, ce bâtiment était le seul que j'avais trouvé dans mes moyens pour ouvrir mon salon. Les autres étaient beaucoup trop chers. Quand j'ai quitté la France, j'ai tout abandonné là-bas, mon travail, mon appartement, je me suis même disputée avec ma famille ! Je suis fichue.

⁃ Élise ?

⁃ _I'm sorry. I'm not really in a good mood. I will let you now. Oh and... I've broke a glass. I'll pay you a new, just tell me the price. (je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Je vais te laisser. Oh et... j'ai brisé un verre. Je t'en paierai un nouveau, dis moi juste le prix)_

 _⁃ Don't worry about that I don't care. Can I help you ? What were you talking about ? You should buy something? Why ? (T'inquiète pas je m'en fiche. Je peux t'aider ? De quoi parliez ? Tu devais acheter quelque chose ? Pourquoi ?)_

 _⁃ I'm here because I want make my tattoo shop. And now... I must find another place. (Je suis ici pour lancer mon salon de tatouage. Et maintenant... je dois trouver un autre endroit)_

 _⁃ Seriously ? You're a tattooist? It's great ! (Sérieux ? Tu es une tatoueuse ? C'est génial !)_

 _⁃ Thank you... But it doesn't matter now. (Merci... mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant)_

⁃ Élise...

Ji Yong s'approche de moi, pose une main sur ma joue, me force à relever la tête.

 _⁃ Look at me. (Regarde moi)_

 _⁃ What are you doing ? (qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)_

J'essaye d'échapper à ses bras, sachant pertinemment que je me mettrais à pleurer si je le regarde dans les yeux.

 _⁃ Ji Yong... I don't know. I should... (J'ai Yong... je ne sais pas... je devrais...)_

Le jeune homme pose ses lèvres sur mon front, me serre contre lui.

 _⁃ Okay. Everything's okay. Don't worry. (ça va. Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas)_

Je lève les yeux vers lui, observe son regard tendre. Il esquisse un sourire, me rapproche un peu plus de lui. J'écarquille les yeux un quart de seconde, fais une moue boudeuse, appuie sur son torse avec mes avant-bras.

⁃ Is _it so funny ? (c'est si drôle ?)_

 _⁃ Your cheeks are pink. You're cute. (Tes joues sont roses. Tu es mignonne)_

 _⁃ Shut up. Go away or I kill you. (Tais toi. Va t'en où je te tue)_

Ji Yong éclate d'un rire cristallin, me laisse partir. Je me retourne vers Seung Hyun, que j'avais, sans mentir, momentanément oublié.

 _⁃ Is he always like that ? (Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?)_

 _⁃ Only with people he likes a lot. (Juste avec les personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup)_

 _⁃ I se- wait what? So, you likes me Ji Yong ? (Je voi- attends quoi ? Alors, tu m'aimes bien Ji Yong ?)_

 _⁃ Who said that ? You're just one of my fans. I treat so many girls like this. (Qui a dit ça ? Tu es juste l'une de mes fans. Je traite tellement de filles comme ça)_

 _⁃ I'm not a fan and you know it. I could even not listen to your music anymore, because of someone I will not name. (Je ne suis pas une fan et tu le sais. Je n'ai même pas encore pu écouter ta musique an cause de quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas)_

 _⁃ So... Seung hyun_.

Ji Yong se tourne vers son ami, échange quelques mots avec lui en coréen. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un désaccord. Rien de bien important, ils n'ont pas vraiment élevé la voix, mais leurs sourcils sont froncés et un légère tension s'est installée. Seug Hyun pose son regard sur moi un instant, plongeant la maison dans un calme glacé.

⁃ _Please, Seung Hyun, Ji Yong, don't fight for me. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't want you to be mad because of me. ( S'il vous plaît, Seung Hyun, Ji Yong, ne vous battez pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous blesser. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en colère par ma faute)_

 _⁃ Are you only sincere ? (Es tu seulement sincère ?)_

 _⁃ Am I so strange ? Do I act weird ? (Suis-je si bizarre ? J'agis de manière louche ?)_

 _⁃ No don't worry Élise. That's nothing, forget it. We go now, Seung Hyun_. (Non, ne t'inquiète pas Élise. Ce n'est rien, oublie ça. Nous y allons maintenant, Seung Hyun)

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, regarde Seung Hyun un instant, reporte mon regard sur Ji Yong. Je suis sincère. Je suis trop sincère, bien que ma raison me l'interdise, j'ai une totale confiance en cet homme. Je crois parfois être complètement folle.

J'attrape mon sac, enfile ma veste, sui l'hôte de la maison, secondée par son ami. J'observe celui-ci monter à l'intérieur d'un voiture, le visage fermé. Un bouffée de courage parcours mon corps, je cours en direction de la voiture déjà en marche, crié après Seung Hyun.

 _⁃ I'll take care of him, I promise. I'll look after anybody couldn't hurt him. I'll be his... bodyguard ! (Je prendrai soin de lui, je le promets. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Je serai sa... garde du corps !)_

Et j'étrangle cette salope de mes mains si je la revoie. Bon, il vaut mieux garder ça pour moi. Le jeune homme me lance un dernier coup d'œil, amusé, s'en va sans un mot. J'espère qu'il est un peu plus confiant. Je fais une petite moue satisfaite, je me retourne, tends la main pour attraper mon sac, croise celle de Ji Yong. De légers picotement traversent mes phalanges, remonte le long de mon poignet s'efface dans mon avant bras. C'est trop bizarre. Je passe mon sac sur une épaule, souris au jeune homme. Il semble déconcerté un moment, ouvre la bouche, fais demi-tour, entre dans sa maison, ressort quelques secondes plus tard, un masque à la main.

 _⁃ This is for you. I don't want to see your face in the tabloids. (c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas voir ton visage dans les journeaux à scandale)_

 _⁃ Oh... Ok no problem. How am I suppos_ \- (Oh... Ok pas de soucis. Comment je dois met-)

Ma phrase se stoppe net, sentant le torse chaud de Ji Yong contre ma poitrine, et ses doigts gelés sur ma nuque. Il s'écarte, le masque étant mis en place. Il en sort également un, met un casquette noire sur sa tête.

 _⁃ You look again like a killer. (Tu ressembles encore à un tueur)_

 _⁃ A killer who's acclaimed as a king.(un tueur acclamé comme un roi)_

Je souris à nouveau, amusée, me cale sur ses pas.

⁃ _Do you ever kill someone ? You seem to have done. Will you kill me ? (Tu as jamais tué quelqu'un ? On dirait que tu l'as déjà fait. Tu vas me tuer ?)_

 _⁃ Should I ? (je devrais ?)_

 _⁃ Maybe. (Peut-être)_

 _⁃ You're to kind for that. (Tu es trop gentille pour ça)_

 _⁃ It's you who are_. (C'est toi qui l'es)

Mon visage se décompose, à la minute où je comprends ce que je viens de dire. Je détourne la tête, gênée, me concentre sur les bourgeons d'un arbre, comme si je n'en avais jamais vu.

Je dérive vers deux jeunes collégiens, main dans la main, échangeant des regards amoureux. Je n'ai plus eu de relation avec quiconque depuis la fin de mes secondaires, j'étais trop concentrée dans mon apprentissage, mes cours du soirs et la mise en place de mon projet. Quand j'y pense, je suis parfois honteuse de cela, alors que toutes mes autres connaissances ont déjà connu tout d'une relation, je suis toujours assez débutante dans le milieu. J'ai toujours prétendu que je me fichais bien de finir ma vie seule, avec un chien, c'est faux. Je souhaite aimer et être aimée de quelqu'un. Je me sens souvent seule, surtout dans ce genre de moment.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour me préoccuper d'une relation, c'est trop épuisant, j'ai du travail.

⁃ _It's beautiful. (C'est beau)_

 _⁃ Yeah, I found them cute_. (Oui, je les trouve mignons)

Je me gifle mentalement, pour avoir laissé échapper du regret dans ma voix, ainsi que de m'être trompée sur le sujet dont parlait JiYong.

⁃ _I want to say... flowers, threes are beautiful. (je veux dire... les fleurs, les arbres sont beaux)_

 _⁃ They're too_. (Ils le sont aussi)

Je sens mes joues se teindre de feu, déglutis, regarde mes pieds.

Le coude de JiYong vient se placer derrière mon épaule, sa main longe mon bras, attrape ma main emmitouflée dans ma veste, entrelace ses doigts aux miens, la laisse pendre entre nous deux.

Mon coeur s'emballe rapidement, je cherche à échapper à l'emprise nouvelle qui contrôle mon corps et mon esprit.

⁃ JiYong ?

 _⁃ Does it bother you ? (Cela t'ennuie ?)_

Non, pas du tout, j'aime ça. Je laisse sa question en suspens, cache ma gêne. Je replace une mèche rebelle de ma main libre, tente de contenir mon sourire.

⁃ _So... where are we going ? Is it far ? (Bon... On va où ? C'est loin ?)_

 _⁃ No. Next street. That's the **꽃** café. (Non, la prochaine rue. C'est le __**꽃**_ _café)_

 _⁃ The... What ? Translation? (Le... quoi ? Traduction ?)_

 _⁃ Flower. This means flower. Try to say it, kkoch. (Fleur. Cela veut dire fleur. Essayer le dire, kkoch)_

 _⁃ Kko-ch ?_

 _⁃ Yeah. That's nearly the right way. (Ouais. C'est presque ça)_

 _⁃ I'll try to do better. (J'essaierai de faire mieux)_

 _⁃ It's okay_. Élise ! (Ça va. Élise !)

Avant que je ne puisse distinguer ce qui inquiète le jeune homme, je me retrouve le nez fourré contre son t-shirt, un courant d'air agitant mes vêtements. J'entends un objet tomber, se briser sous un certain poids. J'écarte la tête, constate que Ji Yong a perdu ses lunettes, et qu'un cycliste s'éloigne au loin. Comment ai-je donc fait pour le rater ? Ce n'est tout de même pas lui qui me rend distraite à ce point ! Je crois que c'est le voyage, le voyage et la faim.

 _⁃ Are you okay? (Ça va ?)_

 _⁃ Yes, I am. But your glasses ! People- (Oui. Mais tes lunettes ! Les gens-)_

 _⁃ That's nothing. It was just for the journalists. But actually I don't really care about what they could saying. (Ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste pour les journalistes. Mais en fait je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pourraient dire)_

 _⁃ What could they saying ? (Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient dire ?)_

 _⁃ That you're mine_. (Que tu es mienne)

J'ouvre la bouche, surprise, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. "That you're mine", que je suis sienne, que nous sortons ensemble. Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble ?

Je cligne des yeux, me retourne, continue de marcher, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous parvenons enfin au café, comme j'en avais déjà vu dans les dramas de Ra Heum. Celui-ci est un peu plus chic, les tables faites de bois, les chaises sont en métal noir. Des simples ampoules descendent vers le sol, éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière chaleureuse. J'adore cet endroit, je pourrais certainement y rester des heures, pour travailler, me détendre, lire un livre, n'importe quoi, tout inspire douceur et confort.

⁃ _You seem to like it. (tu as l'air de l'apprécier)_

 _⁃ That's handsome_. (C'est incroyable)

Je souris à Ji Yong, le suis vers le fond du café, à l'abri des fenêtres et des regards, dans un petit renfoncement. Cet endroit me donne le sourire, tout bêtement, je m'y sens bien. J'observe attentivement la carte, essaye de trouver mon bonheur parmi les différents mets et boissons proposées.

⁃ _What would you take ? Ask me everything. (que voudrais tu prendre ? Demande moi ce que tu veux)_

 _⁃ I think I'll take a cappuccino and a croissant. What about you ? (Je pense que je vais prendre un cappuccino et un croissant et toi ?)_

 _⁃ Expresso are delicious here. (Les expression sont délicieux ici)_

 _⁃ You don't eat anything? (Tu ne manges rien ?)_

 _⁃ What should I order ? (Que devrais-je prendre ?)_

 _⁃ Muffins? Chocolate muffin, you can't say no, can you ? (Des muffins ? Un muffin au chocolat, tu ne peux pas refuser)_

 _⁃ You're right_. (C'est vrai)

Je détourne les yeux un instant, prêtant une attention distraite au serveur échangeant des mots en coréen avec Ji Yong. Nous avons dû nous éloigner dur centre de Séoul, il fait plus calme ici. C'est presque un autre endroit, en comparaison avec le monde qui grouillait hier.

 _⁃ So you're here to make tattoos. Why South Korea ? It's not the most open minded land. (Donc tu es ici pour tatouer. Pourquoi la Corée d'un Sud ? Ce n'est pas le pays le plus ouvert d'esprit)_

 _⁃ The most talented tattooists are in England or in Asia. I've known Ra Heum and it was just logic. I wanted to be as far as possible to begin a new life. (Les plus talentueux tatoueurs sont en Angleterre ou en Asie. J'ai connu Ra Heum et c'était juste logique. Je voulais ete le plus loin possible pour commencer une nouvelle vie)_

 _⁃ What's the name of your shop ? (Quel est le nom de ta boutique ?)_

 _⁃ Sugar._

 _⁃ Sugar? That sounds funny. (Sucre ? C'est amusant)_

 _⁃ I know. But actually it's because I don't want a basic tattoo shop... (je sais. Mais en fait ce n'est pas un salon normal...)_

Je crois ne pas avoir eu de seconde de répit, tant j'étais heureuse et passionnée par mon projet. J'ai à peine remarqué le serveur et les cafés. Nous nous sommes quittés fin de matinée. Ji Yong a expliqué au taxi plusieurs fois l'endroit auquel il devait m'amener, puis m'a finalement laissée aller. C'est avec regrets que nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des semaines avec lui.

Je lâche un long soupir, m'effondre sur mon lit, pose mon portable sur les draps, commence une recherche intensive de nouveaux logements compatibles à mon projet. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, manque de me faire sursauter.

 _"I miss you" (tu me manques_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il dise ça, lève les yeux au ciel, trop fière pour vouloir lui avouer qu'il me manque aussi atrocement.

 _"Free tomorrow?" (Libre demain ?)_

 _Do you miss me that much ? (Je te manques tant que ça ?)_

 _"You don't even know" (tu n'as même pas idée)_

 _I am. (Je le suis)_

 _"Be ready at 6 pm. I'll bring you to a restaurant" (sois prête an 18h. Je t'emmènerai au restaurant)_

 _What should I wear ? (Qu'est-ce que je dois porter ?)_

 _"Somebody shall bring you something in the morning" (quelqu'un amènera quelque chose dans la matinée)_

 _I can dress by myself you know (je sais m'habiller seule tu sais)_

 _"My pleasure" (tout le plaisir est pour moi)_

 _Can't wait to see you. (je suis impatiente de te voir)_

 _"The same, Élise. See you" (moi aussi Elise. À tantôt)_

Je repose mon téléphone, esquisse un sourire sur mes lèvres, replonge dans les sites immobiliers.


	3. Tonight

**Bonjour ! Je fais mon comeback ! C'était prévu pour mi-juillet mais j'ai eu la flemme totale de traduire les dialogues du coup... J'essaierai de poster la suite mi-aout, mais je ne vous promets rien, je pars en vacances à ce moment là et il faut que je bosse pour des cours. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même, il est plus court (2000 mots en moins que le premier je crois) mais je n'aurais pas su faire autrement, je pense que c'était l'endroit où je devais couper.**

 **Review :**

 ** _Castumy-Cat_ : Je l'ai fait, et déjà dit au chapitre précédent, désolée si je ne t'ai pas répondu..**

 ** _Neo-Kitsune-san_ : Ah ah je fais ça aussi en lisant, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ta review. Je sais, c'est fort rapide, et je me suis déjà arrêtée plusieurs fois à ce propos... Le problème, c'était que je devais un peu développer leur relation, et puis partir dans l'enlèvement, c'était ça l'action principale. J'ai déjà 26 pages Word, alors que c'était sensé être l'intro.x') De plus, je crois que j'ai fait l'exemple même du "coup de foudre", voir de l'âme soeur pour ceux qui y croient. C'est un peu frustrant, car je ne peux pas en dire plus tant que le bouquin n'est pas terminé. J'espère quand même que cela ne t'as pas trop dérangée.^^ Du coup, pour la date de sortie, la voilà.x) Je peux juste te promettre qu'il y aura la suite en aout, j'avais prévu de terminer l'histoire avant septembre, mais je ne sais pas si je le saurai, donc voilà.  
**

 **Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira pour autant, malgré que cela risque de changer radicalement d'ambiance.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Dream-E**

* * *

La chance n'a peut-être pas été de mon côté ces derniers jours, mais depuis hier matin, elle semble avoir changé de camps. J'ai trouvé deux endroits parfaits pour mon salon, et pour me loger. Ra Heum m'a aidé à prendre contact avec les propriétaires, et ils semblent désireux de vendre le plus rapidement. Ainsi, je dois conclure la vente fin du mois ! Les propriétaires du studio me permettent même déjà d'occuper les lieux, à condition que je m'occupe de jeter ce qu'il s'y trouve. C'est une véritable aubaine.

J'ai appris le nom de ma rue et le numéro par cœur, pour être certaine de pouvoir le donner à un taxi. J'ai déjà étudié les lignes de bus dans mon alentour.

 _\- Sure you're able to help me ? (Tu es sûre que tu peux m'aider ?)_

 _\- Yes, I already feel bad of letting you alone yesterday. (Oui, je m'en veux déjà de t'avoir laissée seule hier...)_

 _\- Don't worry, at the end of th eday, it wasn't so terrible and it makes me meet him. (Ne t'en fais pas. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, et puis cela m'a permis de le rencontrer.)_

 _\- Meeting who ? (Rencontrer qui ?)_

 _\- Oh..._

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que j'ai passé la soirée chez l'idole de toute sa vie... Elle va me harceler de questions, et je ne sais pas si cela dérange Ji Yong que je parle de notre... rencontre, relation, c'est trop bizarre. Autant garder le secret. Je lui demanderai ce soir ce qu'il en pense.

 _\- Though you abandonned me so kindly, I've ran into a young man, a gentlemen. (Alors que tu m'avais si gentiment abandonnée, je suis tombée sur un jeune homme, tout à fait charmant.)_

 _\- Really ? What's his name ? Do you like him ? What have you done there ? (Vraiment ? Il s'appelle comment ? Tu l'aimes bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?)_

 _\- This, is a secret. And if I like him… I don't know. I only know him until yesterday, but I admit… He hasn't let me ininterrested. (Ça, c'est un secret. Et si je l'aime bien... J'en sais rien. Je ne le connais que depuis hier, mais je t'avoue que... Il ne me laisse pas indifférente.)_

 _\- That can't ! I'm so happy for you ! Actually, I make you meet the man of your life ! (C'est pas vrai ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! En fait, je t'ai permis de rencontrer l'homme de ta vie !)_

 _\- Don't go too far… (N'exagère pas...)_

 _\- What ? Don't tell me it's just a flirt. Your esyes are shining. (Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est juste une amourette. Tes yeux brillent.)_

 _\- But it's so stupid… (Mais c'est tellement stupide...)_

 _\- Ok, tell me everything now ! (Alors, raconte moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé !)_

J'éclate de rire, lui narre toute l'histoire, sous son regard attentif.

Le studio est débarrassé de toutes les saloperies qui trainaient, les murs ont étés lavés, de même pour le sol. Nous avons été chercher un matelas, et je vais chercher des meubles demain, le strict minimum, je n'ai pas de quoi créer un château.

 _\- Élise, you've got a message. (Élise, tu as reçu un message.)_

 _\- From who ? (De qui ?)_

 _\- I don't know, you haven't registered the number. He says "we need to talk about him". That's a Korean number. (Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas enregistré' le numé dit:"Il faut qu'on parle de lui". C'est un numéro coréen.)_

 _\- Oh... I'll reply later. (Oh... Je répondrai plus tard.)_

 _\- Wait ! Who's this person ? Ji Yong ? That's him ? (Attends ! Qui est-ce ? Ji Yong ? C'est lui ?)_

 _\- Ah... Yeah..._

 _\- You know, the man we've seen yesterday? He has the same name. (Tu sais, l'homme que nous avons vu hier ? Il a le même nom.)_

 _\- Yeah... Ra Heum, you should leave now. You will be tired. You've helped me enough. (Ouais... Ra Heum, tu devrais partir maintenant. Tu vas être fatiguée. Tu m'as déjà bien aidée.)_

 _\- Don't worry. I... will not be able to help or see you tomorrow, and the next days too. I'm sorry. (T'inquiète. Je... ne pourrai pas t'aider ou te voir demain, et les autres jours non plus.)_

 _\- Work ? (Le travail ?)_

 _\- Yeah, that's nearly that. You're right, I have to go. See yah. (Ouais, c'est presque ça. Tu as raison, je dois y aller. À plus.)_

 _\- Bye._

Je luis souris, dubitative face à sa réponse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois, j'attendrai, elle finit toujours par m'en parler. Je soupire, contemple le matelas jonchant à même le sol, balance un oreiller dessus, attrape mon téléphone, m'allonge sur le dos. J'envoie un message à l'inconnu, lui demande son identité. Je n'ai rencontré que Ji Yong, Seung Hyun et la fille du MV. Elle est étrangère aussi, donc cela ne peut être que le numéro de Seung Hyun, s'il m'est bien destiné.

"It's Seung Hyun" (C'est Seung Hyun.)

You want to talk about him, Ji Yong ? (Tu veux discuter de llui, de Ji Yong ?

"Yes"

Why ? Is he alright? (Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?)

"Yes, he's working" (Oui, il est en train de travailler.)

Omg I was so afraid. Don't do this anymore. When do you want ? (Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça. On se voit quand ?)

"Are you busy now ?" (Tu es occupée là ?)

No. Where do you want to meet ? (Non. On se retrouve où ?)

"I'll drive you, tell me where you are." (Je t'y conduis, dis moi où tu es.)

Je soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, lui envoie tout de même mon adresse. J'ai l'impression qu'il me traite comme une enfant. Une enfant, et une criminelle, si ce n'est pas la meilleure combinaison... Je me relève tant bien que mal, attrape les draps kaki que Ra Heum m'a apportés, y glisse ma couverture et le coussin. Oui, ça fait pitié, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à mieux. J'ai travaillé durant seulement quatre ans, et même avec l'offre et le prêt de travail du gouvernent, je suis loin d'être à l'abri. Quand j'aurai fini d'arranger cet endroit, il faudra que je parte à la recherche de partenaires supplémentaires. Il est encore tôt, en fait, je pourrais aller voir après mes meubles maintenant. Tant pis... Je suis sortie de mes pensée par la sonnette, me dirige vers l'entrée, ouvre la porte, vois un homme aussi camouflé que Ji Yong ce matin.

 _\- Hello. Dit-il._

 _\- Hello. Can we go ? I'd like to make some purchases later. (Salut, est-ce sinon peut y aller ? J'ai quelques achats à faire.)_

 _\- No problems. Follow me. (Pas de soucis. Suis moi.)_

 _J'acquiesce, verrouille la porte, mon téléphone logé dans ma poche arrière._

 _\- I'm sorry I'm not well-dressed. I'm moving on. (Je suis desolée, je suis mal habillée. Je suis en train de déménager.)_

 _\- Oh... It's ok. (Oh... Ce n'est pas grave.)_

Je m'installe dans la voiture, plutôt impressionnée par le prix qu'elle doit valoir. Je déglutis, regarde mes mains, attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

 _\- I don't know if I can trust you. (Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.)_

 _\- What ? (Quoi ?)_

 _\- I will not lie. You make him work hard and better. Today he was just smiling. But I'm afraid this beautiful smile disappears. (Je ne vais pas mentir. Tu le fais travailler mieux et plus dur. Aujourd'hui, il était souriant. Mais j'ai peur que ce beau sourire ne disparaisse.)_

 _\- I'd like to make him smile. That's true he has a beautiful smile. (J'aimerais le faire sourire. C'est vrai qu'il a un beau sourire.)_

J'ai presque murmuré les derniers mots, laissant échapper une note de regret.

 _\- You want the truth, Seung Hyun ? The truth is that I miss him. I feel like I haven't seen him for months. I like the way he talks to me. I... You know what? Stop here. I'll come back home. I've said enough. (Tu veux la vérité, Seung Hyun ? La vérité c'est qu'il me manque. J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des mois. J'aime la manière dont il me parle. Je... Tu sais quoi ? Arrêtons-en ici. Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'en ai assez dit.)_

 _\- You loves him. (Tu l'aimes.)_

 _\- Maybe. I don't know. Why ? If you only want to laugh of me, just let me go. (Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Si tu veux juste te foutre de moi, laisse moi partir.)_

 _\- How much do you love him ? (À quel point l'aimes-tu ?)_

J'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensée en faire. Je m'en fiche.

 _\- You don't need to answer. I trust you. (Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, je te crois.)_

 _\- Never talk about that. Don't say it to him. (N'en parles jamais. Ne lui dit pas.)_

 _\- You're really cute, he's right. (Tu es vraiment mignonne, il a raison.)_

 _\- Je vais t'en foutre du mignon..._

 _\- What ? (Quoi ?)_

 _\- Nothing. (Rien.)_

 _\- I have something for you. That's for your date. (J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est pour ton rendez-vous.)_

 _\- Oh... Thank you. Wait. What is it ? I can't wear that ! Is he crazy ? Oh no. (Merci. Attends. C'est quoi ça ? Je ne peux par la porter ! Il est fou ? Oh non.)_

 _\- I bring you home now. (Je te ramène chez toi maintenant.)_

J'ai simplement vu la marque sur le sachet, et cela m'a suffit, une marque trop prestigieuse, trop chère pour moi. J'appuie ma tête contre le dossier en cuir noir, observe la circulation coréenne. Il y a tellement de gens ici... Qu'est-ce que j'y suis venue faire ? Sérieusement, mon activité principale, c'est le tatouage, et il n'est même pas vraiment légal ici...

 _\- Thank you Seung Hyun. But I don't need your approbation to meet him you know. (Merci Seung Hyun. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour le voir.)_

 _\- He doesn't need it too. (Il n'en a pas besoin non plus.)_

Je souris, ouvre la porte de mon studio, dépose les sachets contre le mur. Pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas loué ma chambre d'hôtel un jour de plus ? Je n'ai même pas de grand miroir pour me préparer ! Tant pis, je ferai sans.

Je termine d'attacher mes cheveux, soulagée d'en avoir enfin fini. Il me reste encore une demi-heure avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. La porte, quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Ra Heum ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait oublié quelque chose. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, contemple le jeune homme devant moi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ou pourquoi on tombe amoureux, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir, ou en entendre parler. Pourtant, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse. C'est son sourire. Son sourire, ensuite ses yeux joueurs, ses mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front, son cou doré, ses épaules dans son costume parfaitement ajusté, ses bras, ses mains, tout chez lui me semble merveilleux.

Je reste plantée devant la porte, à regarder le chanteur, incapable de bouger.

 _\- Élise ?_

 _\- Je... Salut. Sorry. Hello._

 _\- You've wore it. (Tu la portes.)_

 _\- Yeah... Thank you. You needn't. (Oui... Merci tu n'aurais pas dû.)_

 _\- I wanted it. You are beautiful, as expected. (J'en avais envie. Tu es magnifique, comme je m'y attendais.)_

 _\- Why are you saying that ? You're rude. (Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu es impoli.)_

Il me répond d'un sourire, amusé par mon air faussement outré. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça. Je ne pourrai jamais tenir la soirée s'il agit comme ça, c'est juste trop... C'est trop lui-même, et il me rend bizarre.

 _\- I must finish my make-up. You're too early. (Je dois terminer mon maquillage. Tu es trop tôt.)_

 _\- I know. I wanted to see you, I couldn't wait. (Je sais. Je voulais te voir, je ne pouvais pas attendre.)_

 _Je me retourne brusquement, fouille frénétiquement après ma trousse de maquillage. Où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? C'est pas possible je ne l'ai quand même pas oublié à l'hôtel !_

 _\- I think I've found it. (Je pense l'avoir trouvée.)_

C'est pas vrai. Je me retourne, évite le regard de Ji Yong, saisi la trousse qu'il me tends, lui murmure un merci, m'agenouille au sol, réfléchis un moment à ce que je devrais faire. J'ai pour habitude de rester naturelle, mais ici, nous allons au restaurant, je ne devrais pas faire quelque chose de sophistiqué ? Non, tant pis, je suis comme je suis, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter à ce point pour des bêtises.

 _\- Done. (Et voilà.)_

 _\- So, you live here. (Alors, tu habites ici ?)_

 _\- I've just... move on. I need furniture meubles and light. I'll bring some tomorrow. (Je viens juste de... d'emménager. J'ai besoin de meubles et de lumière. J'en apporterai demain.)_

 _\- Should I help you ?(Devrais-je t'aider ?)_

 _\- Don't you have to work?(Tu n'as pas de travail ?)_

 _\- No it's ok. I'm free until Monday.(Non, ça va. Je suis libre jusqu'à lundi.)_

 _\- Four days. (Quatre jours.)_

 _\- I can spend four days with you. (Je peux passer quatre jours avec toi.)_

 _\- You might want ?(Tu le voudrais ?)_

 _\- Oui._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents en entendant sa réponse. Il s'approche de moi, coince une mèche de cheveux entre son pouce et son index, la passe derrière mon oreille, laisse retomber sa main vers la mienne, m'invite à sortir dans un souffle.

 _\- Let's go. (Allons-y.)_

J'attrape rapidement mon sac, le suis jusqu'à sa voiture, où il m'ouvre la porte, tel un gentlemen des siècles précédents. C'est cliché, vieux jeu, mais cela fait battre mon cœur avec tellement d'intensité. Je caresse du regard le visage de mon compagnon, observe ses cils battre lentement, dérive sur ses mains glissant sur le volant. Je coupe ma respiration, tourne la tête le plus naturellement possible vers la fenêtre. Je me demande ce que Ra Heum dirait, si elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Elle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, elle verrait peut être ça comme une trahison. J'en sais rien, parfois, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça, et à d'autres, que nous sommes sœurs.

Un portier, il y a un putain de portier, avec un costume, qui nous ouvre la porte. Est-ce que je suis morte ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un prince, ou un héritier de je ne sais pas trop quoi ? Il n'est quand même pas riche à ce point ! Je dois avoir l'air ridicule ! Je dois sûrement l'embarrasser… Je me hisse de toute ma hauteur vers l'oreille de Ji Yong, tentant de rester digne.

 _\- I'm not confident. I look stupid. (Je ne suis pas confiante. J'ai l'air idiote.)_

 _\- You don't. (Tu y arrives.)_

Génial, tu me rassures beaucoup. Je retiens ma respiration, prie intérieurement pour que l'on aille s'asseoir quelque part. Nous parcourons un long couloir au papier peint richement décoré, qui donne sur une grande salle, surplombée d'un balcon, offrant des espaces privés. L'employé du restaurant nous désigne un escalier sur le côté, recouvert d'un duvet pourpre, et dont la rampe en fer forgé est élégamment sertie de courbes dorées. Assez grand pour laisser deux personnes se tenir côte à côte, c'est au bras de mon compagnon que je monte vers les tables privilégiées. J'ai le cœur battant, le ventre serré par l'excitation qui grimpe en moi. Je suis effrayée de faire un faux pas, mais que c'est bon d'être là en ce moment ! Mes muscles se détendent progressivement, délivrent Ji Yong de mon emprise inconsciente. Le serveur nous désigne une table, dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, à laquelle le chanteur répond d'un signe de tête. Nous nous asseyons, l'un en face de l'autre, sans dire un mot. C'est gênant. Je détourne le regard, reviens irrémédiablement sur le jeune homme. C'est vrai qu'il est parfait.

 _\- Are you angry ? Or maybe is it too much ? (Es tu fâchée ? Ou peut-être est-ce trop ?)_

 _\- It is. But I'm not, I'm just… Forget it. It's nice to be here with you. To be true, I need your help. (Ça l'est. Mais je ne le suis pas... j'ai juste... oublie ça. C'est bien d'être avec toi ici. En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.)_

 _\- Why ? (Pourquoi ?)_

 _\- I can't read the menu. (Je ne peux pas lire le menu.)_

 _\- It's in English.(C'est en anglais.)_

 _\- Oh. (Oh.)_

Je baisse les yeux vers le carnet, confirme son dire. Je voulais juste parler un peu, c'est raté. Il sourit du coin de la bouche, cherche également son plat.

Le soleil s'est couché sans nous attendre, et, avec lui, a emporté la chaleur légère dont nous avons pu profiter à notre arrivée. Le cuir de la voiture de Ji Yong est gelé, je frissonne légèrement, sûrement dû au contact de mon dos sur le siège. C'est ainsi que la soirée se termine… Lui et moi dans cette voiture.

Je somnole, peut-être est-ce le vin, accompagné des efforts de la journée, des rires que je viens de partager avec lui. Il y a aussi la chaleur de son bras, mêlé au mien, et le contact de nos épaules les unes contre les autres. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en ce moment.

 _\- Thank you, Ji Yong. (Merci, Ji Yong.)_

 _\- Don't say my name this way, or I will fall in love. (Ne dis prononce pas mon comme ça, ou je vais tomber amoureux.)_

Mon cœur, il bat tellement vite. Qu'est-ce ce que je fais ? Je suis incapable de répondre. Je contemple bêtement l'ombre de son visage, éclairée par les lampadaires du quartier. Le ciel est vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui, gravé de dessins brillants des étoiles, veillées par leur douce mère, la lune. En fin de compte, je suis ravie que cette voiture soit tombée en panne.

 _⁃ I'd like to tell you something. But I'm afraid you would run away. (J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu puisses partir en courant.)_

 _⁃ Why'd I ? (Pourquoi le ferais-je ?)_

 _⁃ I'm an idiot. (Je suis un idiot.)_

 _⁃ Tell me. (Dis moi.)_

⁃ **너만 원해.**

 _⁃ Quoi ?_

 _⁃ Reste avec moi ce soir. One more.(encore une fois)_

 _⁃ Ok. But you shall help me tomorrow! Right ? (D'accord. Mais tu m'aideras demain ! Ok ?)_

 _⁃ Right. (Ok.)_

Je rigole doucement, respire un bol d'air frais. Une voiture se rapproche de nous, Ji Yong baisse automatiquement la tête, tandis que je l'observe. Une jeune femme nous bouscule, je me sens tirée vers l'arrière, agrippe le jeune homme, lui aussi attaqué par la jeune femme qui nous a bousculé. Je fixe avec horreur le drap qu'elle lui place sur la bouche et sous le nez, l'odeur du produit venant déjà chatouiller mes narines. C'est le déclic, j'arrache mes bras, me précipite vers le chanteur, suis rapidement maîtrisée, une main sur la bouche, m'empêchant de crier à l'aide. Les filles marmonnent quelque chose en coréen, me désignant de la tête. Je me retrouve projetée au sol d'une camionnette, un drap sur la bouche également. Il faut que je résiste. Je me débats, tente de reculer, donner des coups dans les jambes de mon agresseur, tente d'arracher le bout de tissus. Je me sens partir. Je ne dois pas. Ji Yong, que vont-elles te faire ? Il faut...


	4. Japan pt1

**Bonsoiiir ! Je reviens enfin avec Good Day. J'ai eu un grand dilemme. Je poste cette histoire aussi sur Wattpad, et je sépare les chapitre là-bas, donc du coup, les deux première parties du chapitre Japan sont déjà postées, et j'attendais de terminer la troisième partie pour poster ici, mais au final, c'est stupide, donc voici déjà la première moitié de Japan. Je ne referai plus cela à l'avenir, c'est promis !  
**

 **Merci à** ** ** _l'inconnue au monde_ de suivre cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaît.^^**  
**

 **Pauline:** Ah ah ah ! Désolée pour le retard, tu vas donc voir le pourquoi du comment, j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même, et merci pour ta review.

 **Bonne lecture,**

Dream-E

* * *

Je sais où je suis, ou plutôt, je l'imagine. Nous roulons. Est-ce que Ji Yong est toujours avec moi ? Je vais bien finir par devoir ouvrir les yeux, après tout, nos ravisseurs ne sont peut-être pas là.

J'ouvre un œil, le second, observe ce qui m'entoure. Nous sommes dans une camionnette, le sol est étonnement propre, Ji Yong est à côté de moi. Cette simple constatation m'enlève déjà un poids, il va bien, il est avec moi. Tout ira bien. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre mon téléphone... Il me suffirait d'appeler la police, juste quelques secondes, ils nous retrouveraient. Je sens mon ami remuer tranquillement, puis se relever brusquement. Il prononce mon nom, me force à me redresser. Moi qui voulait être discrète... Il y a une fille en face de nous, elle doit être un peu plus âgée que moi, elle semble un peu désemparée par notre réveil soudain. Elle n'est pas coréenne, ou du moins, elle n'est pas typée. La peau caramel, de petits yeux noirs, des cheveux frisés en désordre, elle doit venir d'ailleurs. Le chanteur, les nerfs à vif, saute sur la jeune femme, la plaque au sol. Elle crie à l'aide, se débat. C'est de l'anglais, avec un mauvais accent, mais cela reste une langue que je comprends. Son bras glisse vers son gros pull, j'ai à peine le temps de réagir, qu'elle pointe un pistolet, tremblante, sur mon ami. Je retiens un cri, me précipite vers eux, tire Ji Yong vers l'arrière.

\- Who are you ? And why are you doing this ? (Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?)

\- I know why, Elise. She's a sasaeng. (Je sais pourquoi, Élise. C'est une sasaeng.)

La fille en question semble vouloir répliquer, mais se retient, un voile résigné sur le visage.

\- She's the type of fans who... Follow us everywhere, stole our phones... Sasaengs are obsessed with us. (C'est le type de fans qui... nous suivent partout, volent nos téléphones... Les sasaengs sont obsédées par nous.)

\- But, she's not dangerous, is she ? Are you a killer ? What's your name ? (Mais, elle n'est pas dangereuse, si ? Tu es une tueuse ? Quel est ton nom ?)

\- Stay near me, don't let her touch you. Understood ? If you touch her, you'll regret it. (Reste près de moi. Ne la laisse pas te toucher. Compris ? Si tu la touches, tu le regretteras !)

Les mots du chanteur s'adressant à la jeune femme sont durs, mais je sens qu'il a peur. Il tire mon dos vers la poitrine, m'entoure d'un bras protecteur. Nous ne sommes pas attachés, nous pourrons facilement tenter de nous enfuir quand elles ouvriront les portes. Nous sommes éclairés par une lampe de camping, peut être que je pourrais l'éteindre, la fille n'y verra plus rien, nous pourront attraper son arme et menacer les autres ? C'est impossible.

J'imagine plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête, soupire, lève les yeux vers Ji Yong. Il semble épuisé, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, comme l'autres jour, à son appartement. Je voudrais les ébouriffer. A la place, je me contente de leur redonner un peu de forme. Il fronce les sourcils, je sens son cœur s'accélérer, son regard s'assombrit, ils resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

\- Sasaengs are crazy. They could kill you because of me. Don't leave me alone, please, stay alive. (Les sasaengs sont folles. Elles pourraient te tuer à cause de moi. Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît, reste en vie.)

\- The police shall help us. You're famous, you have friends. People like Seung Hyun would not let you here. (La police nous aidera. Tu es connu, tu as des amis. Les gens comme Seung Hyun ne te laisseraient pas ici.)

\- You're right. I'll be safe in anyway, but not you. (Tu as raison. Je serai en vie dans tous les cas, mais pas toi.)

Je baisse la tête, reste muette. En vérité, cela ne m'ennuyait pas de mourir, tant que lui allait bien. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce que ces folles veulent, si je peux l'épargner.

La fin du voyage vient donc d'arriver. Je deviens folle, je ne sais même plus quelle heure il est, si c'est le jour ou la nuit. La seule chose rassurante dans cette histoire, c'est le corps de mon ami derrière moi. La camionnette s'est arrêtée, j'en suis certaine. La jeune femme pointe toujours son arme vers nous, impassible, toute à fait réveillée. C'est comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait, peut-être que ces sasaengs se sont préparées durant des mois pour l'enlever. Je devrais être fière de moi, je ne suis pas prévue dans le plan, je peux les déstabiliser, ou mourir, comme le redoute autant Ji Yong. Non, ce sont des fans, elles sont jeunes, elles ont probablement une vie, elles ne pourraient pas s'encombrer d'un meurtre... J'espère que j'ai raison. Je n'y connais rien. Je peux seulement me reposer sur l'avis, plutôt inquiétant du chanteur. Si je le fais, je céderai à la peur. Hors de question, je dois rester calme.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur trois jeunes femmes, d'origines ethniques différentes. L'une d'entre elles ouvrit la bouche, sûre d'elle.

\- Here we are. Follow us, we've got all guns, if one of you try anything, the other is dead. We will talk later. Remember, none of us will hesitate to kill you. (Nous y sommes. Suivez nous, nous sommes toutes armées, si l'un de vous essaye quoi que ce soit, l'autre meurt. On parlera plus tard. Souvenez-vous, aucune de nous n'hésitera à vous tuer.)

\- If you hurt her- (Si tu la blesses-)

\- Shut up. (Tais-toi.)

La meneuse avance vers nous, me tire par les cheveux hors du véhicule, pose le canon de son arme contre ma tempe, sans même m'accorder un regard. Elle veut provoquer Ji Yong. La colère me serre le ventre, peut-être même plus que la peur. Je ne suis sûrement à ses yeux qu'un déchet, un objet pour plier sa véritable proie à ses envies. Mon ami sauta à terre, il dégage un charisme et une assurance que je ne lui connais pas. La meneuse ne cille pas, elle tire plus fort mes cheveux. La douleur me vient rapidement, je me force à ne pas laisser une plainte douloureuse franchir mes lèvres. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, essaye de me dégager. Elle me donne un coup dans les jambes, me fait tomber. Cette garce me gratifie enfin d'un regard empli de dégoût, elle me donne quelques coups de pieds dans le ventre, laissant aller ses émotions. Elle me déteste.

\- Understood ? Next time, you know what will happen. Stand up, now. You can help her, GD. If she doesn't walk, she's dead. (Compris ? La prochaine fois, tu sais ce qu'il se passera. Debout maintenant. Tu peux l'aider, GD. Si elle ne marche pas, elle est morte.)

Ji Yong ne se fait pas prier, il s'accroupit à côté de moi, a laissé tomber son masque d'assurance, il m'aide doucement à me relever, posant ses mains là où je ne risque pas d'en souffrir. Il garde une certaine proximité avec moi, ralentit mon pas dès que je suis trop loin de lui, pressant sa main contre mon flan. Nous arrivons, après la traversée de quelques salles désertes, à l'extérieur, ou des pistes d'avions s'étendent devant nos yeux, éclairées par quelques lumières colorées. C'est donc la nuit, le milieu de la nuit, il fait complètement noir. Malheureusement, il n'y a personne, aucun vol public ne semble être sur le point de décoller, pas même un membre du personnel de l'aéroport n'est présent. Les filles nous conduisent à un petit avion, un jet privé, à mon avis. Comment diable ont-elles pu se payer ça ? Nous entrons à l'intérieur, malgré nous. Le groupe nous colle dans deux sièges, et heureusement, l'un à côté de l'autre. Mon ami me laisse passer coté fenêtre, il espère sûrement faire barrage, en cas de problème. L'une des filles, l'asiatique, se dirige vers la cabine de pilotage, nuls doutes que c'est pour annoncer au personnel que nous pouvons décoller. Les filles se rassemblent, échangent quelques mots dont je ne distingue que des bribes.

\- Where she ? (Où elle ?)

\- Must wait. (Devoir attendre.)

\- Ram join later. To Tokyo. (Ram se joindre plus tard.)

Non, cela ne veut pratiquement rien dire. Je crois bien qu'il manque une fille. Donc elles sont cinq, en tout. L'asiatique revient, écoute ce que ses complices lui disent, repart vers la cabine. Celle de la camionnette ferme l'avion, reste auprès de l'autre, tandis que la meneuse se dirige vers nous.

\- We will a bit live together now. So, call me Anaxarete. We're going to Tokyo. But you must be hungry. Please eat. (Nous allons vivre un peu ensemble maintenant. Donc, appelez-moi Anaxarete. On va à Tokyo. Mais vous devez avoir faim. Mangez s'il vous plaît.)

La jeune femme de la camionnette s'approche de nous avec un unique plateau, elles n'ont rien pour moi, je ne suis donc vraiment pas prévue.

\- Her name is Grazia. The asian girl is Yukari, and the last... Tigris. Grazia, Yukari, Tigris and Anaxarete, but you can call me Ana, GD. We have let your hands free, of course we can trust you. After all, if we can't, you're dead. (Son nom est Grazia. La fille asiatique, c'est Yukari et la dernière... Tigris. Grazia, Yukari, Tigris et Anaxarete, mais tu peux m'appeler Ana, GD. Nous avons laissé vos mains libres, nous pouvons bien entendu vous faire confiance. Après tout, si nous ne pouvons pas, vous êtes morts.)

A croire qu'elle n'a que ça dans la bouche ! Le chanteur attrape le plateau repas, leur jette un regard froid. Anaxarete fait un signe de tête, les filles retournent à l'avant de l'avion, ce qu'elle fait aussi, après une menace silencieuse, voulant très certainement dire qu'elle nous surveille. Je peux enfin respirer, bien que nous soyons toujours à leurs ordres, les savoir loin de nous me soulage d'un poids. Elle a raison, je meurs de faim et de soif.

\- Elise... Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Tu parles... Je vais bien. Et toi ? You look dead tired. (Tu as l'air mort de fatigue.)

\- I think we should just evitate to say the word « dead ». (Je crois qu'on devrait juste éviter le mot "mort".)

\- We should, as we need to eat. (Nous devrions, autant que nous devons manger.)

\- No. I will never eat anything from those girls. (Non. Je ne mangerai jamais rien venant de ces filles.)

\- But if we want to escape, we have to. Mange, pour moi. (Mais si nous voulons nous échapper, nous le devons.)

Le jeune homme me regarde un instant, semble réfléchir. Il est tenté d'accepter, cela se voit, il comprend ma logique, c'est juste sa fierté qui l'empêche d'accepter. Se plier aux ordres de folles comme une bête est loin d'être attrayant. Elles l'admirent, elles ressentent énormément de choses pour lui, seule Anaxarete semble réussir à rester maîtresse d'elle-même. C'est la meneuse, c'est son rôle. Son nom est étrange, je nen saurais dire de quelle origine il est, elle n'a pas de traits typiques à un pays. Elle a la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux coupés court brun foncés, quelques mèches raides retombent sur des sourcils fournis, et ses yeux d'un bleu froid, presque dénués de toute émotion positive, saine. Elle est élancée, a des jambes plutôt musclées, elle pourrait très certainement nous rattraper sans problème, si l'un de nous deux voulait s'échapper.

Ji Yong me caresse doucement la tête, me tend les baguettes. Sur le plateau se trouvait un bouillon, des nouilles, du kimchi, ainsi que d'autres petits plats que je ne connaissais pas. Je les saisis, déglutis, m'arrêta sur un bol.

\- What is it ? (Qu'est-ce que c'est ?)

\- Haven't you eat korean before ? (Tu n'as jamais mangé coréen avant ?)

\- Not really. (Pas vraiment.)

\- Do you prefer sweet or bitter food ? (Tu préfères la nourriture douce ou amère ?)

\- Sweet ! (Douce !)

\- Ok so... You should try this. (Ok, alors... Tu devrais essayer ça.)

Il a pris mes baguettes, désigne un bol empli de légumes et de bouts de viandes fris, enduits d'une sauce orangée. Je ne suis pas très assurée, mais j'hoche la tête, attrape mes baguettes dans sa main. Il a chaud, ses mains sont chaudes. Elles sont douces aussi, elles sont... Parfaites. Ca ne peut être parfait des mains. Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Je sais pourquoi ces filles voulaient l'enlever, il est juste... Ji Yong, lui-même. J'approche la nourriture de ma bouche, m'arrête brusquement. Est-ce que cela le dérange de manger avec les mêmes baguettes que moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, mais je peux attendre, si ça l'embête.

\- Do you- (Est-ce que tu-)

\- Non. Mange... without... inquiéter pour moi ?

\- Sans t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Sans t'inquiéter pour moi.

Je souris face à son accent absolument trop adorable, sens mon cœur battre plus fort. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de me parler français, de parler ma langue, rien que pour moi.

C'est vrai que c'est doux, j'aime assez. Il y a une sorte de champignon, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle, que Ra Heum m'a faite goûter, le jour du déménagement. Ils ont un goût particulier, c'est pour cela que je les ai reconnus, je n'ai jamais raffolé de légumes en France, mais ici, les Coréens cuisinent d'une manière à les rendre délicieux.

J'échange mes baguettes avec Ji Yong plusieurs fois, prenant confiance en ce qu'il me propose. Il paraît que mélanger du kimchi avec tout est bon. Il me tend un morceau, que j'avale sans me faire prier. Nous sommes silencieux, pourtant une certaine bonne humeur s'est installée. C'est Grazia qui vient chercher le plateau, revient quelques secondes plus tard au près des filles, crie un peu trop fort « Ana ! The TV ! They talk about oppa ! ». La meneuse allume la télévision, change de chaîne, tombe sur un journal télévisé japonais. Je ne comprends rien à ce que le journaliste dit. Je vois une photo de Ji Yong s'afficher, avec des cheveux colorés, du maquillage autour des yeux. Une vidéo de lui apparaît aussi, c'est un clip vidéo. Il est... Assurément plus assuré. Il possède ce charisme de tout à l'heure. J'imagine que le G-Dragon des fans est comme ça. Je ne sais pas si il me plaît, il a l'air différent de l'homme que je connais. Ji Yong est plutôt calme et timide, malgré ses efforts, celui sur scène est à l'opposé.

Mon ami semble comprendre ce qu'il se dit, tout comme l'asiatique, Yutari. Une fois l'information passée, le groupe entier se tourne vers elle, tandis que je me tourne vers le chanteur.

\- Nothing interesting. They don't know. (Rien d'intéressant. Ils ne savent pas.)

\- They will. Trust me. Seung Hyun will think you are... You know, with a girl.(Ils le sauront. Crois-moi. Seung Hyun pensera que tu es... tu sais, avec une fille.)

\- I am. (Je le suis.)

\- Not this way. You know what I mean. (Pas comme ça. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.)

\- I'd like you don't. (J'aimerais que tu ne le saches pas.)

Je lui souris, pour l'assurer que ce n'est rien, essaye de me trouver une place dans le siège.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux endormis au final. Il dort encore comme un enfant. Il a repris des couleurs, cela me rassure, ces filles sont tellement dans leur délire qu'elles ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Anaxarete s'approche de nous, accompagnée de Yukari, tendue.

\- Welcome to Japan ! We're going to take another flight but we have to wait a bit. You will be nice. Follow and make everything Yukari will say. (Bienvenue au Japon ! Nous allons prendre un autre vol mais nous devons un peu patienter. Vous serez gentils. Suivez et faites tout ce que Yukari vous dira.)

\- Change your clothes. Here's for G-Dragon. Tigris will bring you something. (Changez vos vêtements. Ça c'est pour G-Dragon. Tigris t'emmènera quelque chose.)

La fille m'a désignée avec tellement de dégoût que je manque de la gifler. Ji Yong se lève, me jette un regard inquiet, prend les vêtements.

\- Where can I change ? (Où puis-je me changer ?)

Un voile pervers passe rapidement sur le visage de la meneuse, son expression est presque sadique. Elle s'approche du chanteur, murmure à son oreille.

\- Here. (Ici.)

Je me relève, indignée, m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, m'arrête dès que le regard de Ji Yong croise le mien.

\- It's ok. Et... Regarde moi.

Il a remis son masque, mais ses mots me sont adressés. Sa voix est bien plus suave, il me fait frémir. Pourquoi veut-il que je le regarde ? N'est-ce pas gênant ? N'a-t-il pas assez de yeux posés sur lui ? Je t'en prie, Ji Yong... La meneuse sort une caméra, la pointe sur mon ami. Il enlève sa veste de costume, défait sa chemise, bouton après bouton. Les filles sont presque en train de baver. Seule la petite japonaise, je pense qu'elle l'est, semble gênée, pas assez pour qu'elle détourne le regard. Le jeune homme a le regard plongé dans le mien, il semble résolu. Il dépose ses vêtements sur le siège, passe le t-shirt noir à sa disposition, enfile un sweat à capuche bordeaux par dessus. Il s'abaisse, défait ses chaussures, enlève son pantalon, au profit d'un jean. C'est une humiliation. J'ai mal au coeur, je sens la détresse de Ji Yong, rien qu'à son regard. Je déteste ces filles, je déteste leur vanité, leur luxure, je déteste ce monde pervertis autour de lui. Anaxarete coupe sa caméra, le fait asseoir de l'autre côté de la rangée. Elle jette un coup à sa montre, m'offre un regard sadique. Elle brandit sa caméra, me lance un sourire, rempli de démence.

\- You. Come here.

Je me lève, la peur au ventre, me plante entre les deux rangées.

\- Begin with your dress, then your hair and... take off everything.

Je comprends pourquoi il voulait que je le regarde, c'est plus rassurant de le savoir avec moi. Je déglutis, défais le bouton en haut de mon dos, hésite un moment.

\- Look at me, little bitch.

J'ai peur. Mes poils se hérissent, mon sang devient soudainement électrique, ma respiration accélère. Je laisse tomber la robe de Ji Yong à mes pieds, serre les dents. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, ça me dégoûte. J'attrape les quelques épingles retenant ma chevelure dorée, les secoue d'une main. J'enlève mes chaussures, fixe la meneuse, des éclairs dans le regard.

\- I said everything. Didn't I ? (J'ai dit tout, non ?)


End file.
